Elemental Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Elemental Manipulation, see here. :This page is the overview for Elemental Manipulation. For specific skills or Manipulations/Controls, please see Category:Elemental Manipulation. The ability to manipulate the elements. Also Called *Bending Arts *Elemental Arts *Elemental Control *Elemental Force *Elemental Magic *Elemental Telekinesis *Kinetics Capabilities Users can manipulate, shape and create the basic elements of nature. #Solid (Earth Manipulation) #Liquid (Water Manipulation) #Gas (Air Manipulation) #Plasma (Fire Manipulation) Literally meaning to "Change Molecules", users of Elemental Manipulation are very rare and powerful. Capabilities may include moving, altering, and mixing existing elements or pull atoms together and create one atom from many others. Due to their many similarities Telekinesis and Elemental Manipulation are often confused. Elemental Manipulation is the parent ability and power for many other elemental-based abilities and powers including Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation and many others, while Telekinesis is the ability to control energy and matter using pure psychic energy. Universe Differences Energy is often considered to be a fifth element, similar to plasma, in some universes. Other energies (Such as Life-Force Manipulation, Magic, or Cosmic Manipulation) may be thought of as elements, but are energy. These are more specific and much rarer abilities and powers. Applications Solid Control *Crystal Manipulation *Earth Manipulation *Glass Manipulation *Ice Manipulation *Intangibility *Metal Manipulation *Mineral Manipulation *Nature Enhancement *Nature Manipulation *Paper Manipulation *Plant Manipulation *Snow Manipulation Liquid Control *Acid Manipulation *Alcohol Manipulation *Blood Manipulation *Ice Manipulation *Oil Manipulation *Plant Manipulation *Poison Manipulation *Water Manipulation Gas Control *Air Manipulation *Atmospheric Adaptation *Density Manipulation *Flight *Gas Manipulation *Oxygen Manipulation *Pressure Manipulation *Sound Manipulation Plasma Control *Electricity Manipulation *Fire Manipulation *Ionic Manipulation *Light Manipulation *Magma Manipulation *Microwave Emission *Plasma Manipulation *Solar Manipulation *Thermal Manipulation Other *Aether Manipulation *Celestial Space Manipulation *Chi Manipulation *Cosmic Manipulation *Darkness Manipulation *Death-Force Manipulation *Electromagnetism Manipulation *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Flora Energy Manipulation *Gravity Manipulation *Life-Force Manipulation *Magnetism Manipulation *Matter Manipulation *Nether Manipulation *Planetary Empowerment *Quintessence Force *Space-Time Manipulation *Twilight Manipulation *Weather Manipulation Techniques *Elemental Absorption *Elemental Attacks *Elemental Aura *Elemental Aversion Inducement *Elemental Divination *Elemental Combat *Elemental Constructs *Elemental Flight *Elemental Healing *Elemental Imprisonment *Elemental Mimicry *Elemental Recomposition *Elemental Regeneration *Elemental Teleportation *Matter Surfing Variations *Artificial Element Manipulation *Classical Element Manipulation *Dark Element Manipulation *Divine Element Manipulation *Draconic Elemental Manipulation *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Empathic Element Manipulation *Psychic Element Manipulation *Physical Element Manipulation *Universal Element Manipulation Associations *User may gain Molecular Manipulation and Atomic Manipulation *See Energy Manipulation for various ways to manipulate elements. Limitations *User may be limited to specific elements. *User may be limited to specific types of elements. *User may only be able to manipulate for a certain period of time. *User may only be able to manipulate what they touch. *User may only be able to alter existing elements, not make new ones. *User may be limited on the amount of elements that can control. *User may be unable creating elements, being limited to manipulating already existing one. Known Users Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Powers Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Elemental-Based Abilities Category:Science Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Common Powers